Past Which Resulted In the Present
by Ciradel the ChronicleWriter
Summary: (Previously known as Past and Present) Hideyoshi is going to visit in his old home village and he asks Jeanne accompany him. Unfortunately some people has their own plans in store for them... Includes flashbacks of Hideyoshi's past before he became the servant of Oda clan. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Past which resulted in the present**

Chapter 1

Jeanne walked on the castle's halls. She tried to find Nobunaga because Jeanne wanted to ask would Nobunaga teach her more about the eastern swordmanship. Because Nobunaga wasn't using his giant war armor, The Fool, he must be somewhere else in the castle.

Jeanne was just going to pass the kitchen when something very fast rushed out of the kitchen. Jeanne gasped and jumped backwards for surprise. She only saw flash of reddish brown color which disappeared behind the corner just when very angry chef rushed out of the kitchen. "Where it is?!" the chef yelled angrily and noticed Jeanne: "Where did it go?!" "Well..." Jeanne started but the chef interrupted rudely: "Whatever. I have more important things to do than run after some thiefing beasts." The chef returned in the kitchen but Jeanne heard some very worrisome words, like "little beast" and "furhat". Jeanne became worried for these words and decided that swordmanship will wait. This is the thing that must talk about with Hideyoshi or else... Jeanne turned and ran to search Hideyoshi.

* * *

"Hideyoshi!" Jeanne said while knocking on the door of Hideyoshi's room: "It's me, Ranmaru. Are you there?"

"Ranmaru! Come in!" Hideyoshi's voice said from the room. Jeanne opened the door and entered in the room. Hideyoshi was sitting with a bag on the floor and looked like he was packing. "There is something important I must talk wwith you," Jeanne said after she closed the door. Hideyoshi gave a-charming-smile-in-his-opinion and said: "Is it so important that it can't wait to this evening?" Jeanne snorted and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't misunderstand, Hideyoshi. It's about Asahiko," Jeanne said strictly. Hideyoshi's smile disappeared and he glanced at his futon with question: "Asahiko?"

When hearing its name the small, reddish brown and three tailed kitsune fox sat up on the Hideyoshi's futon, where it lay a moment ago, and tilted its head with questioning look. "That's right," Jeanne said: "Asahiko was stealing food for the kitchen again." Hideyoshi chuckled and scratched behind of the kitsune's ear: "She likes tofu." Like it want confirm the young man's words, kitsune licked its lips. "Seriously, Hideyoshi!" Jeanne snapped: "This isn't a joke! The chef is furious. I heard that he threatened to turn Asahiko into furhat!"

Hideyoshi flinched and turned to stare at Jeanne: "What? That guy doesn't lay even one finger on Asahiko! I will make him regret it if he even think it!" Jeanne sighed and reached her hand to pet Asahiko. "I know what you think. But it would be safer if you would make Asahiko stop stealing for the kitchen," Jeanne said while the kitsune climbed in the her lap: "I understand your reason to steal food to orphaned children but Asahiko steals food only for itself. It must end, Hideyoshi."

Asahiko itself wasn't interested about humans talk. It licked Jeanne's left hand while Jeanne scratched the kitsune with her right hand.

Hideyoshi just snorted and continued packing. "Are you going somewhere?" Jeanne asked. Hideyoshi stopped packing, sighed and turned to look Jeanne with hint of sadness: "I must go to my former home village. The day after tomorrow... is the anniversary of Asahi's death." "R-really? The day after tomorrow?" Jeanne asked carefully. Hideyoshi nodded without saying anything.

"Nobunaga and Mitsuhide, do they know?" Jeanne asked. "Yes, they know. Nobu-sama gave me his permission to go to my home village every year," Hideyoshi told: "It will took 3 days, at most 4 days depending on the time." Suddenly his face lighten up and he turned to face Jeanne: "Hey Ranmaru! Would you like go with me?" "What?" Jeanne asked with surprise. "Yes! You would see my home village and a little bit more about the Star of East. It wouldn't take more than 3 days," Hideyoshi said and tilted his head: "Nobu-sama and Mitsu can take care for thing here. Pleeaseee, Ranmaru."

"Umm..." Jeanne said unsurely and started to think. Jeanne was still a novice with swords so she wasn't very strong with self-defense without hers giant war armor. But Hideyoshi was one of those few people who Jeanne can call as her friends. Moreover, he really cared for those street children... "Fine. If Nobunaga give his permission, I will go with you," Jeanne said. "Great! I will see you with winghorses tomorrow morning!" Hideyoshi said with smile. Jeanne nodded, placed Asahiko on the floor and left Hideyoshi's room to search Nobunaga.

* * *

 _[flashback]_

 _Young Hideyoshi stood in front of the graves od his mother and sister Asahi and rubbed his eyes. Everybody in the village will leave the village because the ground was poor and nutrientless and here was nothing to feed villagers. "Mother... Asahi... I must leave because we don't have food here. Hinata said that we will find a better home for us. I hope that we really find something like that..." Hideyoshi said when woman's voice interrupted him. "Hideyoshi! We are leaving." The voice belonged to Hinata, the woman who took care for Hideyoshi, Asahi and the village's others orphans. Hideyoshi glanced quickly at graves: "Don't worry. When I'm big and strong, I will come back. I promise." After these words Hideyoshi ran to Hinata and other childrens._

 _[flashback end]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Past which resulted in the present**

Chapter 2

"So you really decided accompany Sir Hideyoshi when he visits the grave of his sister?" Leonardo Da Vinci stated while Jeanne placed saddlebags and the saddle on her black winghorse Yuri **(A's note: Jeanne's winghorse's name means a lily flower, not romance between girls)**. "Yes," Jeanne answered and led Yuri out of the stable: "I feel sorry for Asahi and I think that it's right to honor her memory." Jeanne and Da Vinci walked with Yuri where Nobunaga, Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi were already waiting them.

"Are you ready to go, Ranmaru?" Hideyoshi asked while holding his winghorse Momiji. Asahiko's head peeked out of the one of saddlebags. Jeanne nodded as the answer. "Be careful and try return in three days," Mitsuhide said to Hideyoshi and Jeanne. "Seriously, Mitsu. I have visit my home village previously and nothing bad has happened," Hideyoshi snorted. "Maybe not yet," Mitsuhide said seriously and ran his fingers in his hairs: "But now we have the western army to worry about, so your journey is much more dangerous." "Yes, yes. I'm careful," Hideyoshi sighed while climbing on Momiji's back. "I would like come with you but they need me here," Da Vinci said. Hideyoshi turned to face the older man with smile: "You could come with us the next year. Maybe then here is more peaceful than now." "It would be a honor," Da Vinci said friendly. "Monkey!" Nobunaga's voice caught Hideyoshi's attention.

"Don't do anything funny to Ranmaru althought there is only you two!" Nobunaga said strictly. "What do you mean 'anything funny'? What kind of person you think I'm? And there isn't 'only we two', Asahiko is with us," Hideyoshi said with hint of offense. Asahiko barked, offended that it was forgot. "You know what I mean, Monkey. I have know you enought long time," Nobunaga said while pointing his index finger to Hideyoshi. Then Nobunaga said to Jeanne who sat on Yuri's back: "Ranmaru. If Monkey try to do anything funny to you, you have my permission to spank him." "I would do it even without your permission," Jeanne sais and glanced at Hideyoshi with warning. Hideyoshi just rolled his eyes and said: "Okay. I got it. Would we leave now?" Jeanne nodded as the answer. They waved their hands to Nobunaga and others and left.

Himiko watched Hideyoshi and Jeanne's leaving with her pet in the balcony. "I'm happy they left," Himiko said to herself: "Now I can spend time with my betrothed without that barbarian Ranmaru trying to seduce the man who belongs to me. Also it's much peacefuler now when Hideyoshi isn't making lots of noise here. And that stupid kitsune fox isn't here to trying bite me because of my priestess powers."

(In the Takeda-Caesar camp)

"Caesar-sama! Our spy has message for you," the soldier informed. "Oh really," Caesar said calmly: "Get him here." The spy knelt in front of Caesar and said: "Caesar-sama. Two Nobunaga Oda's servants, Hideyoshi Toyotomi and that western boy, have left the castle." "Really? Without their giant war armors?" Caesar asked. "Yes, they are on horseback," the spy answered. Caesar thought what he had heard before he said: "If they have their Regalias with them, this would be a great chance to get their Regalias. And we can take them as our hostages and get Nobunaga's Regalias... Yes. It's a great idea."

"Lord Caesar!" Brutus who was standing next to Caesar said suddenly. "Speak, Brutus," Caesar said. "Allow me go after them! I will capture them!" Brutus promised. Caesar glanced at Brutus and said with hint of teasing: "Really? Is it because you lost against Hideyoshi Toyotomi when Nobunaga stole war armors for us?" Brutus gnashed. He hadn't forgotten that day when he had lost to amateur who had revealed to be one of the Chosens. "Very well. Brutus, you have my order and permission to capture Nobunaga Oda's servants. Take as many men as you need with you," Caesar said: "But remember that they must capture alive so we can use them as hostages." Brutus bowed and said: "Yes, lord Caesar!" Then Brutus left preparing their mission. Caesar lent backward in his chair and thought satisfiedly how he soon would get Regalias of Wind and Purity in his hands.

 _[flashback]_

 _Hideyoshi was in the worst situation of his life. Villagers was attacked by the group of bandits and when childrens was ordered to run, Hideyoshi was get lost for others. The situation was worse because it was very dark evening and Hideyoshi was step on the hunting trap. Hideyoshi started to cry for pain and fear until somebody said: "Well, you don't look – and definitely not sound – like rabbit."_

 _Hideyoshi rose his look and noticed man standing in front of him. The man was over twenty and his brown hairs was in the short ponytail. Judging by the clothes and the sword the man was a ronin. The man watched Hideyoshi and the boy's leg in the trap and shook his head: "I set that trap to rabbit, not to little boys to play." Hideyoshi stared at the man with fear and didn't say anything. The man just sighed and kneeled next to the boy: "Okay. Stay still, so I can open this. This will hurt a little bit." The man opened the trap and Hideyoshi cried for pain but now boy's leg was free. The man looked at the boy's injured leg with serious face. "This looks quite bad. Come. I take you in my camp, so I can take care of your leg," the man said and placed himself so Hideyoshi will climb on his back. Hideyoshi stared the man uncertainly. He was heard that some ronins were criminals and that's why he didn't trust that man. It felt like the man knew Hideyoshi's thoughts because he said: "If we don't take care of your leg, it will turn worse. That would be quite bad for somebody as young as you." Hideyoshi winced for fear and finally he climbed on the man's back. "My name is Ogikaze. What's your name?" the man asked while carrying Hideyoshi in piggyback. The boy was shy with the man before he answered: "Hideyoshi." "Huh... 'good luck'. Well that's something you need in your life," Ogikaze stated with slight smile._

 _[flashback end]_


	3. Chapter 3

**Past which resulted in the present**

Chapter 3

Hideyoshi rode as first showing the way and Jeanne rode after him. They rode almost the whole day but they stopped three times to have a break. When they had the third break, Hideyoshi sat next to Jeanne and said: "I was just thinking that you have never speak about your life on the Star of West." Jeanne flinched and said unsurely: "Well..." "What kind of parents you have? Do they know that you are here? Or... Are they gone?" Hideyoshi asked curiously. Jeanne started to think. Actually she didn't want to tell about her family and life on the Star of West but Hideyoshi has told about his life so Jeanne decided to tell a little bit about her life. "My parents are farmers in the Domrery's town," Jeanne started but Hideyoshi interrupted her: "Farmers? Just like my family!" "Yes," Jeanne said and continued telling: "And they know that I'm here." "Wow. You are so lucky because you have both of your parents alive. It's quite restless in the Star of East so it's quite lucky if somebody have even one of his or her parents alive," Hideyoshi sighed and rose his gaze toward the sky. "Hideyoshi... You don't answer in this question if you don't want but are your parents..." Jeanne asked carefully. "Dead?" Hideyoshi supplemented Jeanne's question and answered while petting Asahiko who had climbed in his lap: "Yes, they are. My mother died in illness when Asahi was three years old and father died as Oda army's peasant foot soldier in the war couple of years later. "Hideyoshi... I'm so sorry..." Jeanne said carefully but Hideyoshi just waved his hand: "Just like I told you, it's quite common tale here. Here is many people who have lost their parents or family... But we are now talking about you. Have you ever operated the Giant War Armor before? You must have because your parents let you come here." "Ummm... No. I haven't operate the War Armor before Orleans," Jeanne answered: "There isn't war on the Star of West so I have actually never touched the War Armor before coming here." "Wow. Your parents must trust you very much because they let you come here," Hideyoshi said but he fell silent when he noticed Jeanne's sad face. "What's wrong?" he asked. Jeanne flinched and said: "It's nothing. Is it a long way to your home village? I was just thinking that we should continue our trip." "It's not far anymore but I think that we would continue. I don't want hear Mitsu complaining that we aren't back in time," Hideyoshi chuckled while getting up and let Asahiko climb on his shoulder. "At least you have friends on your home star," Jeanne said quietly. "Did you say something?" Hideyoshi asked. "What... N-no!" Jeanne said hastily while getting up: "I go to get Yuri and Momiji." So Jeanne run to winghorses. Hideyoshi watched after her with confusion.

* * *

They continued riding until Hideyoshi pointed forward and said: "Just a little bit, Ranmaru. We will ride over that hill and then we are there." Jeanne nodded as answer and led Yuri to follow Momiji. They stopped when the village was finally in front of them.

The village was ruined and empty, it was clear that nobody had live there years. Despite this the place reminded Jeanne for her own home village and Jeanne noticed that she was thinking her home and parents. "Ranmaru!" Hideyoshi's voice made Jeanne wake up to reality. She turned and noticed that Hideyoshi motioned her follow him.

They walked through the village until the duo arrived in the area where were stone monuments. Jeanne guess that it was the village's graveyard. Hideyoshi and Jeanne took bouquets from inside of saddlebag which they have made before arriving in the village and let winghorses go. Asahiko sniffed air and growled a little bit. "Can kitsunes smell spirits of deaths?" Jeanne asked while watching worriedly at the fox. Hideyoshi glanced over his shoulder and shrugged. "I'm not sure..." he said and called Asahiko. The kitsune fox hestitated a little bit but it ran to it's master.

Jeanne, Hideyoshi and Asahiko walked in the graveyard until they stopped in front of two monuments. First Hideyoshi placed his bouquet to the monument where read "Asahi". Then he motioned Jeanne place her bouquet to the older monument. When Jeanne had done it, Hideyoshi put his hands together and closed his eyes, possibly to pray. Jeanne did the same althought she didn't know any gods of the Star of East and she didn't know who to pray. After a while Hideyoshi opened his eyes and began to talk: "Hello mother and Asahi. I here again, just like the last year and the previous year... you know. I have stayed healthy and alive. Nobu-sama has also been healthy but lord Nobuhide is unfortunately dead. Nobu-sama has treat me well and he has already become the clan lord of Oda. Oh yeah... I didn't come here alone this time. Here is Ranmaru from the Star of West with me. She is actually a girl but Nobu-sama want her dress up as a man so she wouldn't catch attention of wrong persons." Jeanne blushed slightly because of Hideyoshi's words and said: "Good day, Mrs. Toyotomi and Asahi. My name is Jeanne but everybody call me Ranmaru here. It would been nice to meet you..." "Here has been lot of westerns recently but Ranmaru is the nicest of them. Of course Da Vinci-dono is also quite nice and really smart – without that horn thing. He help Oda in the war, he paint lot and he know lot of War Armors. I have a Giant War Armor, by the way! I stole it from the westerns but the situation forced me to do it. I had to protect Nobu-sama and our soldiers from an annoying western! I named it as Goku! And Nobu-sama gave the Regalia of Wind, so I will serve him better in war," Hideyoshi said and took his Regalia in his hand. Just then Asahiko nipped Hideyoshi's leg and barked. "I haven't forgotten you! Here is Asahiko. She is a three-tailed kitsune fox. I named her after you Asahi because both of you are quite small," Hideyoshi chuckled but then he turned serious: "Mother. Asahi. Althought I'm already a man, I still miss father, my teacher and both of you. You all are important for me and that's why I continue serve Nobu-sama, so he will unite the earth and heaven and the war would end. So nobody would suffer anymore." Jeanne listened Hideyoshi's words. She had always though Hideyoshi as wild and hyperactive but she wasn't surprised when she noticed gentler sides of the young man. He gave food to street children and he believed sinceritely that the war would end if Nobunaga unite the earth and heaven. Just then they heard sudden voice:

"Have you mourn over enought?"

Jeanne and Hideyoshi flinched and turned around. Asahiko growled with flattened ears next to them. Brutus stood with fifteen soldiers who point their weapons at them some distance away from them. "You!?" Hideyoshi gasped: "Why are you here?!" "What kind of question that was?" Brutus snorted: "I want that you two come with us without resistance. And I want you give up your Regalias." Jeanne and Hideyoshi stared Brutus without believing their ears. "You bastard!" Hideyoshi finally yelled angrily: "Do you really think that we would give up our Regalias and nicely become hostages? Are you really that stupid?" "Actually, you are quite stupid. You left your Giant War Armors in the Oda's castle, you didn't look after your winghorses and you are completely on the losing end," Brutus said with smirk: "It would be better for you if you two just give up."

Hideyoshi clenched his teeth and tried to think a plan. He was experienced fighter and he believed that he would surprise western soldiers with some eastern martial art tricks but that doesn't change the truth that they were on the losing end. In addition Jeanne wasn't very strong fighter, so Hideyoshi must take care that Jeanne would be able to run away. Yes, that's what he would do.

"Ranmaru," Hideyoshi said quietly and gave his Regalia of Wind to Jeanne: "Escape with Asahiko. I stay here to delay them." "What?!" Jeanne shouted unnecessary loudly: "B-but-" "Do it," Hideyoshi said strictly: "I will be fine." Jeanne stared Hideyoshi. He wanted that Jeanne would escape with Asahiko and leave Hideyoshi fight alone against all of those soldiers. Jeanne definitely doesn't accepted that but she saw from Hideyoshi's face that he wouldn't change his mind. Jeanne gulped, picked up growling Asahiko and took couple of steps backward while Hideyoshi took his sword. "So the hard way," Brutus said coolly and gave an order: "Capture them!" Hideyoshi rushed toward soldiers while Jeanne ran in opposite way.

* * *

The fighting was furious. Althought he fought alone against all those soldiers, Hideyoshi managed survive well. The western soldiers weren't used Hideyoshi's speed and acrobatical tricks and Hideyoshi managed kill three soldiers althought he himself got multiple wounds from his enemies. Unfortunately the situation started turn worse Hideyoshi's point of view. While fighting with a soldier, an another soldier attacked behind of Hideyoshi but Hideyoshi dodged the attack, making the soldier kill his comrade. Just then an another soldier managed tackle Hideyoshi, making him fell on the ground. After that another soldier stomped on Hideyoshi's hand holding a sword, so he wouldn't continue fighting. "You cowards!" Hideyoshi hissed when western soldiers pulled his sword from him hand and two soldiers held him still. "We gave you a chance to surrend but you wanted to do it the hard way," Brutus said and then he turned speak to soldiers: "Search the girl! She can't be far." Just then the another of soldier who was holding Hideyoshi released his grip and fell on the ground as dead.

* * *

Jeanne stood behind the soldier's corpse with shocked expression and bloody knife in her hands which she have just used to kill the soldier. Confusion took just couple of seconds but Hideyoshi was first in action. He kicked the another the soldier still holding him and the grabbed Jeanne's arm: "Ranmaru, you idiot! I told you run! Why you didn't so?" "I-I couldn't – Look out!" Jeanne gasped when a soldier attacked towards them. Hideyoshi punched his fist in the soldier's face without looking the soldier. "We will talk more later! Let's go!" Hideyoshi decided and pulled Jeanne with him. They didn't manage run far when they noticed four western War Armors pointing their weapons toward them. Hideyoshi cursed, those soldiers in War Armors looked ready to kill them. Hideyoshi's gaze wandered around and he made worrisome observation: they were surrounded.

Soldiers pulled the knife from Jeanne's hand and tied them up with a rope, after it they were forced on their knees. Brutus walked in front of them and said arrogantly: "In the name of warlord Julius Caesar I proclaim you two as our hostages. Take them in the carriage." Hideyoshi and Jeanne were pulled up and led in the waiting carriage. Hideyoshi noticed that two soldiers were holding Momiji and Yuri. Just then Hideyoshi realize something: Where was Asahiko?

* * *

Asahiko observed the situation some distance away. It would like attack on those mean-minded humans but Asahiko's master would had like Asahiko escape with the foreigner girl. The foreigner girl had decide to stay there to help Asahiko's master and let Asahiko escape. Asahiko watched as her master and the girl were forced in the carriage and then it left, the last order obviously in its mind: Return in the castle and tell to the master's lord that the master and girl are in trouble. Regalias of Wind and Purity clinked in the fox's neck when it ran away.

* * *

 _[flashback]_

Hideyoshi stood in front of the monument and sighed deeply. His mentor Ogikaze had died couple of days ago when he was executed as punishment. "Here I'm again," Hideyoshi thought to himself: "First my mother died, then father died, after him Asahi and now my mentor Ogikaze. How many important person for me will die? When this stupid war will end?" Hideyoshi sighed again. He knew that complaining wouldn't help anyhow but the young man must continue living. Ogikaze had teach fighting skills like swordmanship, martial arts and archery to Hideyoshi many years since he found Hideyoshi as child in his hunting trap. Hideyoshi throw his bag over his shoulder and left. It was time to search a job to supporting himself.

 _[flashback end]_

* * *

 **I wrote Hideyoshi use a sword as weapon in this chapter because I have no idea what those "two-stick weapon" what Hideyoshi (and Goku) use as weapon in the anime are called as...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Past and present**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nobunaga the Fool or its characters (except Asahiko the kitsune fox).**

Chapter 4

Mitsuhide had just ask from guards if they would had seen any signs for return of Hideyoshi and Jeanne. When guards had answered that they haven't seen anything, Mitsuhide had sighed and decided search Nobunaga. Just then he met Ichihime with her handmaidens Chacha, Hatsu and Gou.

"Good day, Ichihime-sama," Mitsuhide said while bowing. "Good day, Mitsuhide," Ichihime said gently: "You look worried. Is something wrong?" "Actually nothing," Mitsuhide answered: "But Hideyoshi and Ranmaru hasn't returned yet." "But Mitsuhide, Hideyoshi usually returns in the evening," Ichihime recalled. "I know. But the situation is worse now than in previous years. I hope that they are careful like they promised," Mitsuhide said while sweep his hairs. "Do you think that westerns would had attack on them?" Hatsu asked worriedly. "Hatsu! Hideyoshi is capable to defend himself," Chacha said, althought her tone was little bit unsure. "Isn't that Asahiko?" Gou asked suddenly while pointing the direction of the gate. Mitsuhide and others turned to look the direction where Gou was pointing and true: tired-looking Asahiko ran toward them. Mitsuhide's eyes widened: "Asahiko?!"

Mitsuhide and Chacha ran to the kitsune fox. Chacha picked Asahiko up and said to Mitsuhide: "It's very tired. Poor little." "Why did it come alone?" Mitsuhide wondered while looking around. There wasn't signs of Hideyoshi or Jeanne nowhere. Mitsuhide turned his gaze back at Asahiko who rested it's head against the Chacha's shoulder. Just then Mitsuhide noticed something worrisome: Asahiko had Hideyoshi's Regalia of Wind and Jeanne's Regalia of Purity around it's neck. "Oh no..." Mitsuhide said quietly while removing regalias from the fox's neck: "This doesn't bode well..."

* * *

(In the Takeda-Caesar camp)

Hideyoshi frustatedly kicked the walls of his prison cell. After he and Jeanne were captured and brought into the Caesar's camp, they were placed in separated cells what was the reason that Hideyoshi was worried from Jeanne's safety. Who know what those soldiers would do to Jeanne... "Stop kicking! It start annoy!" the soldier guarding Hideyoshi said. "Like I care!" Hideyoshi snapped to the soldier. "Should we beat him a little bit so he would be quiet?" the another soldier wondered aloud. "That's not necessary," somebody said. Hideyoshi tensed. He knew very well who spoke with that voice Hideyoshi had learn hate deeply.

Caesar and Brutus entered in the prison cell with two soldier.

"Hideyoshi Toyotomi, I presume. Or should I call you as your nickname "Monkey"?" Caesar said while calmly studying the younger man with smirk. "You have no rights to use that name from me, Mr. Western Coward," Hideyoshi said bitterly. If Hideyoshi's hands weren't chained in the wall, he would had punch Caesar. "Be careful with your mouth, you-!" Brutus snapped but Caesar rose his hand calmingly. "Calm down, Brutus," Caesar said still smirking what Hideyoshi started hate more and more. "Very well, Hideyoshi. Tell me has Pan been useful?" Caesar asked from Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi stared at Caesar with confusion: "Pan? Who Pan?" Caesar rolled his eyes with amused look and explained: "That Giant War Armor you stole from us and used it without our permission." Hideyoshi stared at Caesar without words, until he said: "Did you name Goku as "bread"?" **(A's note: According to internet dictionaries 'pan' means 'bread' in Japanese. Please point out if I'm wrong.)** "No, we didn't," Caesar said with hint of annoyance: "But whatever. Where are your Regalias?" "Do you seriously think that I would tell you something like that," Hideyoshi snorted as answer. Caesar knitted his eyebrowns and said: "I know that you had them with you. Brutus saw that you gave your Regalia to Miss d'Arc. Where are they?" Hideyoshi grinned to Caesar: "What? Didn't your Brutus find them? I think you have the worst dog ever."

Brutus really need to calm down so he wouldn't attack on Hideyoshi. Caesar also was visibly annoyed. They glared at each others for a while until Caesar shrugged his shoulder: "Too bad that you are so uncooperative. I thought that I let you and Miss Jeanne Kaguya d'Arc return back to Nobunaga Oda if you would nicely give away your Regalias. But it looks like I need change my plans." "Wait a moment!" Hideyoshi yelled when Caesar was leaving: "Where is Ranmaru? If you have done something unforgivable to her..." "Ranmaru?" Caesar stared at Hideyoshi with confusion for a while until he understood: "Ah, you mean Jeanne Kaguya d'Arc. She has nothing to worry but the situation will change worse if she isn't more uncooperative than you." "What are your orders for him, Lord Caesar?" Brutus asked from Caesar. "Guards must keep a watch on him until I have decide what to do him and young lady," Caesar stated with wave of hand and left the Hideyoshi's prison cell: "Just now I have something else to do." Ceasar left the prison cell first.

Brutus followed him but then he turned and snapped to Hideyoshi: "Monkey."

"Dog," Hideyoshi said with grin.

Brutus glared murderously at Hideyoshi and left the prison cell.

* * *

(In the Owari's castle)

Nobunaga stared at Regalias of Wind and Purity in his hand which Mitsuhide had given to him. "Monkey... Ranmaru..." Nobunaga muttered while he squeezed amulets in his hand and turned to face Mitsuhide again: "Did Asahiko show anything what happened them?" Mitsuhide shook his head. "It was so tired that it wasn't able to show anything," Mitsuhide explained. Nobunaga sighed frustatedly while sitting down and turned his attention back to Regalias. Mitsuhide knew that Nobunaga was very worried for Hideyoshi and Jeanne, althought he didn't say it aloud.

Just then the door of the government room opened and Chacha entered in the room while carrying Asahiko. "Nobunaga-sama, I think that Asahiko would like tell you something," Chacha informed. "Finally. Bring it here," Nobunaga ordered. Chacha carried Asahiko to Nobunaga and placed the kitsune fox on his lap, then she sat down next to Mitsuhide on the floor. Nobunaga scratched behind of the Asahiko's ear and said: "Asahiko. You was traveling with Hideyoshi and Ranmaru into the Hideyoshi's home village. But you returned alone with their Regalias. Why?" Asahiko stared at Nobunaga for a while. Then purple aura surrounded the kitsune fox and spreaded around of Nobunaga.

Nobunaga gasped when Asahiko used its powers to show him images of past. He saw Hideyoshi and Jeanne visiting in the graveyard of Hideyoshi's home village, Brutus's arrive, Hideyoshi's attempt to give Jeanne and Asahiko time to escape, Jeanne's decision to give Regalias to Asahiko and order the kitsune fox to escape, Hideyoshi and Jeanne's capturing...

Nobunaga's head flopped down slightly when Asahiko had show the past to the young clan lord. He rubbed his temples and tried to get rid of the dizzy feeling which was effect of Asahiko's powers.

"Nobu! What did Asahiko show? Are Hideyoshi and Ranmaru...?" Mitsuhide asked, not daring continue his question. Nobunaga casted a serious gaze at Mitsuhide and said: "Yes. They are as Caesar's prisoners."

* * *

(In the Takeda-Caesar camp)

Jeanne sat in the her prison cell and thought worriedly was Hideyoshi alright and was Asahiko returned safely to Nobunaga. At the same time she thought what Nobunaga would do when he get to know the situation of Jeanne and Hideyoshi.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the prison cell's door was opened and Caesar entered in the prison cell.

"Good afternoon, Jeanne Kaguya d'Arc. I apologise that we can't give you a better "guest room"," Caesar said with smirk. Jeanne glared at Caesar: "What do you want, Caesar?" "You know what I want," Caesar said: "I want that you give up your Regalias. If you give them, we will let you two return back to Nobunaga Oda without any bruises. A couple of Regalias isn't a big price for two human life, is it?" "We don't have our Regalias with us!" Jeanne informed strictly. "I know that you had them with you," Caesar said emphatically: "So here is just the only one explanation: you hid them before we captured you and the monkey boy. Where are they?" "I'm definitely not going to tell that," Jeanne answered resolutely. Caesar sighed while shooking his head: "That's too bad... for you and the monkey boy," Caesar said: "You may not care about yourself but remember that the monkey boy is our hostage as well. If you care him as much as he seems care about you, you would consider your decision again."

After saying this Caesar left the prison cell. Jeanne satred at the prison cell's door without words and thought what she just heard. Just when Jeanne thought that the situation wouldn't turn worse, just that happened. Jeanne saw a new worrisome vision...

* * *

 _[flashback]_

 _After searching jobs for a while, Hideyoshi had finally got job as a servant of the rich Kinsuzu family. However he didn't enjoy working for the family. The family's son Katsuro was selfish and treated servants thoughtlessly. His mother Kiyoko was worse than Katsuro. She was greedy, wily, greedy for power, arrogant and kept servants unnecessarily touhgly in check. Hideyoshi did his best to avoid that demon queen as much as possible. Kiyoko's husband and Katsuro's father Hirokazu was the tolerablest person of the family. Althought he was proud and wily man, at least he paid the servants wages._

 _Just now Hideyoshi was sitting in front of Hirokazu-sama and Kiyoko-sama because they had something to tell Hideyoshi._

 _Hideyoshi bowed and asked: "What you wanted to talk about, Hirokazu-sama?" "Today I got a letter from Nobuhide Oda," Hirokazu Kinsuzu explained: "His army suffers from shortage of soldiers, so he would like recruit my son Katsuro in his army." Hideyoshi did his best not to laught. In addition to Katsuro was selfish, he was also spoiled and helpless with self-defense. Hideyoshi was ready to bet that Katsuro wouldn't survive in army even a week._

" _The truth is that we aren't able to afford to lost our only child in war," Kiyoko Kinsuzu informed sharply: "That's why you are going to enlist as Katsuro in the Oda army." Hideyoshi stared at his mistress without words until he managed to say: "What?" "I see that you are very stupid," Kiyoko said rudely: "You enlist using our son's name in the army. Meanwhile you are in the army, Katsuro is taken to one of our friend, away from the war. Did you understand or must I explain it again?" "Ummm... No but Katsuro-sama and I doesn't look alike," Hideyoshi said unsurely. "If somebody ask, tell them that you have distinguish yourself for the army," Hirokazu instructioned: "You are dismissed. The day after tomorrow you will enlist in the army. Is this clear?" "I understand, Hirokazu-sama," Hideyoshi sighed and left the room. On his way to servants bedrooms Hideyoshi thought: "So I must pretend to be that spoiled brat. You must be kidding me... Well, at least I will get my chance to avenge to the Oda clan what they did to Asahi and other villgers."_

 _[flashback end]_


	5. Chapter 5

**Past which resulted in the present**

Chapter 5

Caesar stood patiently at the communicationer waiting that his call is answered. Finally a hologram with King Arthur's shining face appeared in the communicationer. Caesar knelt in front of the hologram and said: "Your Highness, the emperor of the Star of West and the Savior-King, King Arthur. Thank you for receptioning the message for your humble servant." "Is something significant happened, General Caesar?" asked King Arthur's calm voice. "Yes, Your Highness," Caesar answered: "We have captured Jeanne Kaguya d'Arc." King Arthur's face didn't show any signs of joy or interest when he said: "Jeanne Kaguya d'Arc? The girl who is rumored to hear the voice of God?" "Yes, Your Highness," Caesar said. "What about her Regalia? Do you have that as well?" King Arthur asked. "Unfortunately not," Caesar sighed: "She hid it before we captured her but I believe that soon I will make her reveal the hiding place. When I know the hiding place, we get her Regalia of Purity and Oda Nobunaga's servant Toyotomi Hideyoshi's Regalia of Wind. We captured Hideyoshi as well because he was with Jeanne during the capturing time." "Toyotomi Hideyoshi," King Arthur said with thoughtful tone: "You reported me once that he is one of Chosens because he managed to activate the Regalia." "That's right. My plan is use both of them as hostages and blackmail Oda Nobunaga to give his Regalias," Caesar explained.

King Arthur was quiet for a while, apparently thinking about Caesar's plan. Finally King Arthur said: "General Caesar. Your plan is very good. But you must change it a little bit. I want that you send Jeanne back on the Star of West." Caesar looked confused but he hid it quickly and said: "Forgive my inappropriate question but why?" "Because we need her declare me as the Savior-King," King Arthur explained: "In addition the Holy Grail will not appear if all of Chosens aren't together." "Of course. Forgive my stupidness," Caesar said and straightened: "So we will send Jeanne Kaguya d'Arc back on the Star of West and use Hideyoshi to blackmail Nobunaga." "I would had like Hideyoshi here on the Star of West as well so I would turn him into our side but if he is important for receiving the Regalias then we follow your plan, General Caesar," King Arthur said. "As you wish, Your Highness," Caesar said while getting up and he bowed. The hologram disappeared cessation of communication example. Caesar stood where he was for a while until he said: "Eavesdropping is very naughty."

Bianchi and Nell smiled evilly when they came out from their hiding place. "You know the situation since you were eavesdropping," Caesar said calmly. "Can we _play_ with that girl before she is send on the Star of West?" Bianchi asked slyly. "No, you can't," Caesar answered, knowing too well how those two young imps "played". "Can't we shed even little bit blood from her?" Nell asked evilly. "No," Caesar answered again and left the room. Bianchi and Nell sighed: "Boring..."

* * *

Jeanne rose her gaze when the prison cell's door was opened but she turned her gaze away when she saw Caesar. "Good day, Miss Jeanne Kaguya d'Arc. Your destiny is decided," Caesar informed. Jeanne flinched and turned to face Caesar: "What do you mean?" "I mean that you will be sent back into the Star of West meanwhile we will get the Regalias with Hideyoshi's "help". And speaking of Regalias... Have you changed your mind? Would you like tell me where are your Regalias?" Caesar asked calm surely. Jeanne said nothing for a while. Finally she sighed and said: "If I tell you where our Regalias are, will you promise me one thing in return?" Caesar kocked an eyebrown with curious face: "Oh? A condition...? Interesting. Dictate your criteria." "Promise me that you will let Hideyoshi leave your camp as unscathed," Jeanne said strictly. "Really?" Caesar said slyly: "So that kind of condition... I need to think it." "Promise me – and keep your words – or else..." Jeanne said."Or else what?" Caesar asked interested. Jeanne drew breath and snapped: "Or else I will kill myself!" "Really?" Caesar asked not even looking worried. "I'm serious!" Jeanne informed strictly while getting up. Caesar studied Jeanne with his gaze while Jeanne glared resolutely at him. Finally Caesar rose his hands and said: "Fine. Tell me where your Regalias are and I promise that the monkey boy leave this camp as unscathed." "Do you really promise?" Jeanne asked suspiciously. "But of course I promise," Caesar said with smile: "I'm warlord but I wouldn't ever betray my promise I gave to woman." "I'm not convinced, but..." Jeanne sighed: "Asahiko has my Regalia of Purity and Hideyoshi's Regalia of Wind." Caesar's smile turned into confusion. "Who?" he asked. "Hideyoshi's pet fox," Jeanne explained. Caesar though for a while until he remembered: "Oh... that freak of nature... Where it is?" Jeanne shrugged: "I don't know. I let Asahiko go before your subordinates captured us."

Caesar sighed and started to think. That fox may be anywhere, but because it was a pet it's possible that it have return back to the Owari's castle. But if it haven't return back in the castle, according to Takeda Shingen's servants multiple-tailed foxes are rare, so it should be easy to notice. "Fine," Caesar said and turned: "I have got information I need, so I keep my promise and tell to the guards of the monkey boy that they aren't allowed to hurt him. Prepare yourself to travel soon back on the Star of West."

"Wait!" Jeanne exclaimed suddenly.

Caesar was just going to leave the prison cell but he turned when he heard Jeanne's exclamation. Jeanne looked unsure but finally she said: "I want to meet Hideyoshi... I want to say goodbye..." "Fine," Caesar said calmly: "Let that be your last wish." Then he left the prison cell and the guard locked the door.

* * *

When Caesar was gone, Jeanne though to herself: "Ichihime said that I should have faith in her brother. Now I must trust that Nobunaga doesn't make my vision become true..."

* * *

Caesar walked away from the prison cell when he suddenly heard evil giggle. He turned and noticed Nell and Bianchi. "Caesar can't say "no" to woman," Nell mocked. "Not even to a prisoned woman," Bianchi added. "You two will go to waste your time to something," Caesar said while waving his hand: "I have works to do."

* * *

"Here you are," Nobunaga said while entering in the room and finding Mitsuhide and Leonardo da Vinci. Mitsuhide and da Vinci turned their attention to Nobunaga. "What has happened, Sir Nobunaga?" da Vinci asked worriedly. "This letter," Nobunaga said while waving the letter in his hand: "It came a hour ago. It's from Caesar. I will read it to you two." Mitsuhide was going to say something but Nobunaga didn't pay attention to him but started to read:

"Dear Oda Nobunaga,

your servant Toyotomi Hideyoshi is our prisoner. You must bring Regalias of Wind, Fire and Purity to me after tomorrow's midday if you want him back. We will free him after you have given them up to me. If you don't bring them to me in the time I have decided, I believe that you have decided to abandon your servant, in which case his future is up to me. Miss Jeanne Kaguya d'Arc is also our prisoner but she is going to export to the Star of West to an appropriately criminalized by the emperor of the Star of West King Arthur's behest. I hope for your servant sake that you will make the right decision.

From,

the General of the Star of West and the loyal servant of King Arthur,

Gaius Julius Caesar"

Nobunaga rose his gaze from the letter and stared at Mitsuhide and da Vinci: "Now everything is more than clear. The monkey really is Caesar's prisoner and he want Regalias for Hideyoshi's release. In addition to he is going to send Ranmaru back on the Star of West. We can't let that happen." "Nobu..." Mitsuhide said. "What now?" Nobunaga asked. Mitsuhide motioned to the door with his head and Nobunaga turned. Only then Nobunaga noticed his sister Ichihime standing at the door.

"Ichi? How long have you been here?" Nobunaga asked from his sister. "Just then when you started to read the letter," Ichihime answered calmly but her face was somehow different. She smiled somehow knowingly. Just then Nobunaga understood. He had read Caesar's letter aloud and the letter talked about "Miss Jeanne"...

"Ichi... Let me explain..." Nobunaga started but Ichihime shook her head with smile: "You don't need explain anything. I already knew times ago that Ranmaru is a woman." **(A's note: Always when I watch Nobunaga the Fool episode 10, I have feeling that Ichihime already know that "Ranmaru" is actually a woman when they are watching Nobunaga and Hideyoshi's training.)** Nobunaga stared at his sister with surprised look. Mitsuhide and da Vinci looked also surprised. "How? Did you order Chacha, Hatsu and Gou observe Ranmaru?" Nobunaga inquired. "Actually I suspected she is a woman after I asked her opinion about you," Ichihime answered with chuckle: "But Chacha, Hatsu and Gou confirmed my suspicion." "Well... At least I don't need to make explanation to you," Nobunaga stated. "You want both of them back, right?" Ichihime asked gently. "Of course I want," Nobunaga informed: "Both of them are my servants and both of them are capable to activate the Regalia. Besides, what kind of clan lord would I be if I abandon my comrades?" "Are you sure those are only reasons?" Ichihime asked while tilting her head. Nobunaga stared at his sister for a while before he said: "Of course. I need both of their powers to unite the earth and heaven!" "I see..." Ichihime said and turned back to the door. But she turned at the door to speak to Nobunaga: "I will leave you make your plan. But I hope that you manage to rescue both of them." "That's just what I'm going to do," Nobunaga said with nod.

Ichihime left the room and Nobunaga sat on the floor next to Mitsuhide and da Vinci. "Okay. Now we must make a plan to rescue Monkey and Ranmaru because I'm not going to give up the Regalias," Nobunaga said determinedly. "We must think how to free Hideyoshi without getting killed by the western army. In addition to we must find out how and when they are going to export Ranmaru on the Star of West," Mitsuhide though aloud. "I believe that they will take her trough Takamagahara to the Star of West," da Vinci said: "We know that there is the bridge between of the Stars of East and West." "True..." Nobunaga said thoughfully and then spoke to da Vinci: "Has Azuchi still the Quantum Consider? And Ley Line's controllers? Are there still some of them in the Takamagahara?" "Azuchi still have the Quantum Consider but we don't know if there is still Ley Line controllers in the Takamagahara or are they even going to take Madamoiselle Jeanne to there," da Vinci said: "I must ask about it from Lady Himiko." "Do it," Nobunaga said to da Vinci: "Tell her that I ordered you to ask from her. Me and Mitsu stay here to think the plan." Da Vinci got up, bowed to Nobunaga and left the room.

* * *

Hideyoshi sat in his prison cell after he had enought taken his frustation out of himself. He was still thinking Jeanne and Asahiko but at the same time he was thinking Nogunaga and Mitsuhide and what were they doing right now. Just then the door of his prison cell was opened. Hideyoshi glared at the door until he noticed Jeanne standing with two guards at the door. "Ranmaru! Are you alright?" Hideyoshi exclaimed while getting up. Jeanne was going to say something when one of guards grabbed her shoulder and said: "Only ten minutes." After saying this the guards left. Now here were just two of them, so Hideyoshi addressed Jeanne with her right name: "Jeanne-chan, did those low lives hurt you? If they did-" "I'm sorry Hideyoshi," Jeanne said quietly: "I told them that Asahiko has our Regalias." "So what?" Hideyoshi said: "I'm sure that Asahiko has already returned back to Nobu-sama in the Owari. Let's go to the point: now we are here together, we could make a escape plan-"

"Hideyoshi! I'm here to say goodbye," Jeanne said. Hideyoshi stared at Jeanne for a while before he said: "What?" Jeanne sighed with sad look and told: "I have think about... Perhaps I'm nothing but trouble for Nobunaga and all of you... Maybe it's better if I return back to the Star of West..." "What are talking about?!" Hideyoshi yelled and was going to grab Jeanne for her shoulders but chains stopped him.

"Hideyoshi... I-" Jeanne started but Hideyoshi interrupted her. "Why have you decided something like that? Are you brainwashed?!" Hideyoshi demanded.

"Hideyos-" Jeanne tried continue but again Hideyoshi interrupted her: "Did Caesar blackmail you?! That low life! Wait until Nobu-sama hears-"

"LISTEN ME!" Jeanne yelled.

"Okay..." Hideyoshi said with scared look.

Jeanne drew breath couple of time before she continued: "Hideyoshi... I must tell you something... Since I was a child I have seen visions from future..." "WHAT? Really?" Hideyoshi exclaimed with surprised tone. "Every visions I have seen were always ominous... And because I voice them... my parents and other people in my home town hate me and call me as demon-possessed..." Jeanne told. Hideyoshi stared at Jeanne with shock. "Because visions almost always apply to persons who are dear to me..." Jeanne said quietly: "I think... that it would be better to leave you, so my visions wouldn't cause anymore trouble for you. Ask Nobunaga to take good care for my Regalia." "Jeanne-chan..." Hideyoshi said when Jeanne turned and walked to the prison cell's door. She knocked the door and said: "I'm ready to leave." "Jeanne-chan, wait!" Hideyoshi shouted.

Before she left the prison cell, Jeanne turned her head and Hideyoshi saw tears flowing on hers face. Jeanne smiled sadly and she said to Hideyoshi:

"Thank you for being my friend."

* * *

 _[flashback]_

Hideyoshi had been already a month in the Oda's army. They had casted suspicious gazes on him when he had enlisted in the army as Katsuro Kinsuzu and the exceling-himself-for-the-army-lie gave by Hirokazu-sama didn't assure anybody but luckily nobody did know Katsuro by his outlook. While enlisting in the army Hideyoshi had recognized Oda Nobuhide, the clan lord of Oda and the reason of the death of Asahi and other villagers. Hideyoshi decided kill him as avenge.

Here was a one thing that interested Hideyoshi greatly.

War Armors.

Recruits haven't permission to use War Armors but they were so interesting that he went often to examine them in the War Armor warehouse without anybody knowing. He didn't go inside of them because Hideyoshi knew that if he get caught, he will get a punishment and in the worst case Hideyoshi would never get chance to pilot the War Armor.

One night Hideyoshi was again sneak to the War Armor warehouse to examine War Armors althought recruits weren't allowed to be out in nighttime. When he had examined War Armors his heart's content, Hideyoshi left the warehouse. Because the recruit's camp located the other side of the Owari's castle, Hideyoshi decided to cut through the castle's training field because it was empty at nighttime. Unfortunately just when Hideyoshi had climbed on the training field's shelter, he noticed that his fortune was reversed.

There were people in the training field. Two young men who were training archery.

If Hideyoshi's memory served him right, the black haired young man who was wearing a white yukata was called Akechi Mitsuhide. He seemed to be as old as Hideyoshi but he doesn't seem to have been no longer a recruit.

The another young man had gray hair tied into a ponytail, black bangs and he was wearing black clothes with red and yellow lines. This person was Oda Nobunaga, he was the heir of Oda clan and the next clan lord.

Hideyoshi hadn't made the acquaintance of these two, he have only seen them occasionally. While watching at Nobunaga Hideyoshi though if Nobunaga would avenge to him after Hideyoshi would had kill Oda Nobuhide.

Hideyoshi's thoughts were interrupted when an arrow flew next to his face into the tree behind of him. Hideyoshi was going to jump down from the shelter but sharp tone stopped him: "Don't try escape. If you do that, we will kill you." Hideyoshi glanced at the training field and saw that Nobunaga and Mitsuhide had noticed him. "This is the last warning," Nobunaga informed while he took an another arrow and tensed his archery bow: "You either come here or I will shoot you." Hideyoshi gulped. So much for not being caught.

Hideyoshi jumped from the shelter on the training field. Nobunaga lowered his archery bow but Hideyoshi knew that the heir of Oda would shoot him if Hideyoshi make even one wrong move. "Kinsuzu Katsuro. That's your name, right?" Mitsuhide asked while crossing his arms. "Yes..." Hideyoshi said carefully. Nobunaga studied Hideyoshi with his gaze and then said: "You look liking climbing." "Yeah..." Hideyoshi said while scratching behind of his head: "I think it's easy way to move around." "I think you know that recruits haven't permission to be outside at this time?" Mitsuhide demanded.

Hideyoshi was going to answer but Nobunaga silenced both of them saying: "Wait a moment, Mitsu. Because you like climbing so much, be a good recruit and go get the arrow I shot toward you." To confirm his words Nobunaga pointed the tree behind the shelter where the arrow was flew. Hideyoshi stared at Nobunaga for a while and was going to say something but he knew that it wouldn't lead to anything good. So Hideyoshi sighed, climbed on the shelter and got Nobunaga's arrow from the tree.

Hideyoshi returned back on the training field and gave the arrow to Nobunaga. Nobunaga took the arrow with grin, patted Hideyoshi's head and said: "Good boy."

Hideyoshi's face became red from embarrassment and he moved his head away. "Kinsuzu Katsuro, huh?" Nobunaga asked just to be sure while rotating the arrow in his fingers. Hideyoshi nodded carefully. Nobunaga smiled a way which made Hideyoshi a little bit nervous and said: "I don't like that name. Instead I will call you as Monkey because I think you look like a monkey and you like climbing so much."

"What?!" Hideyoshi exclaimed. Mitsuhide just sighed while rolling his eyes. Nobunaga turned and walked away from them. He placed his archery bow and arrows on the ground and took the wooden practice sword in his hand. "Tell me, Monkey," Nobunaga said calmly: "How good fighter are you?" "Enough good," Hideyoshi answered with hint of bitterness because of such a humiliating nickname. Nobunaga glanced at him over his shoulder: "How about a training match? You versus me." "Nobu? What are you planning?" Mitsuhide asked. Hideyoshi though the suggestion for a while. He didn't know how good fighter Nobunaga was but Hideyoshi wasn't weak himself. Besides the match would be useful. "Deal," Hideyoshi said with tone he hoped to sound self-confident: "But would we make the match more interesting?" Nobunaga stared at him curiously: "How?" "If I win," Hideyoshi said: "You don't call me as Monkey. You don't tell anybody that I was outside at this time. And... When my recruit time is over, _you_ take care that I got in the War Armor unit." Nobunaga cocked an eyebrown with amusement: "Those are quite demands. But... If I win, we will tell that you was outside at nighttime without permission and I'm allowed to call you as Monkey." "That's not going to happen," Hideyoshi muttered while grabbing the wooden sword which Nobunaga had thrown to him. "Ready?" Nobunaga asked while he took the fighting position. "Guess two more time," Hideyoshi answered.

Hideyoshi started first. He attacked but Nobunaga blocked his attack with his own wooden sword. However Nobunaga staggered a little bit. Hideyoshi saw this and attacked again. But this time Nobunaga dodged the attack. Nobunaga swung his wooden sword toward to Hideyoshi but Hideyoshi dodged jumping backward. Then Hideyoshi attacked again. First Nobunaga tried dodge but suddenly Hideyoshi changed the direction and attacked from the another direction. Nobunaga couldn't anticipate this and he got hitted.

Hideyoshi stopped and stared with shocked expression at Nobunaga who had got a scratch on his cheek. Nobunaga stood still as expressionless. Mitsuhide stared both of them holding his hand on the sword's hilt, ready to strike if Hideyoshi would do even one wrong move. Hideyoshi was too shocked to move. He had really want to win against Nobunaga because of him demands but he hadn't meant to cause scratches to Nobunaga. If somebody else would discover the origin of the scratch, Hideyoshi was as good as dead. Finally Hideyoshi carefully moved his wooden sword away from Nobunaga's face and stuttered: "I-I'm so-sor-"

Everything happened so fast that Hideyoshi wasn't able to react. Nobunaga hitted Hideyoshi's hand with his wooden sword which caused Hideyoshi to drop his wooden sword. Then Nobunaga hitted Hideyoshi's face with the wooden sword and kicked at Hideyoshi's leg so Hideyoshi fell on the ground.

Hideyoshi moaned in pain while laying on the ground but soon he got something else to think when he felt the tip of wooden sword on his throat. Nobunaga watched at him with smirk while holding the sword on the Hideyoshi's throat and said: "I'm sorry but you lost this fight... Monkey." Nobunaga moved his sword and continued: "Because this was the end result, me and Mitsu are going to tell that you has broken the rules."

Nobunaga turned and walked away from Hideyoshi. Nobunaga glanced over his shoulder once again and said: "If you don't now go back to the recruit's camp, you will end in bigger trouble than you are now. Good night, Monkey." After saying this Nobunaga and Mitsuhide left the training field.

Hideyoshi sat on the ground for a while before he felt that pain eased and he thought being able to leave. While walking back to the recruit's camp, thought Hideyoshi bitterly: "Oda Nobunaga... That guy just gave me reason to kill him."

 _[flashback end]_


	6. Chapter 6

**Past which resulted in the present**

Chapter 6

Caesar was sitting on the camp chair surrounded by his bodyguards and other soldiers. Next to Caesar was his Giant War Armor Quo Wadis, ready to use for fighting. Hideyoshi was chained and guarded by western soldiers. They all waited would Oda Nobunaga come here or not.

Ceasar glanced at his clock and said to Hideyoshi: "It's three minutes to midday. If Nobunaga doesn't come after two hours, he has made his decision about you." Hideyoshi didn't answer to Caesar but he hope that Nobunaga wouldn't come because Hideyoshi wouldn't forgive himself if Nobunaga give Regalias away because of him. Just then the spy ran to the soldiers and informed: "The Fool in sight! Oda Nobunaga is coming!"

After hearing this Caesar stood up and said: "Every men in their positions! The time is now!"

* * *

Nobunaga sat waiting in the The Fool's control room. After some time Quo Wadis appeared and Nobunaga prepared himself. Caesar stopped Quo Wadis a short distance from The Fool. He took communication with Nobunaga and said: "Good day, Oda Nobunaga! Did you have Regalias I asked?" "I refuse to answer yet," Nobunaga answered: "I want see that Hideyoshi is fine." "He is here," Caesar said and pointed Quo Wadis's hand on side. Nobunaga directed The Fool's camera to the direction Quo Wadis hand was pointing and a picture of Hideyoshi as chained and guarded appeared in front of him, but he looked fine. "Come out from the The Fool and bring Regalias of Wind, Fire and Purity to me. Alone and unarmed," Caesar demanded. Instead doing this, Nobunaga shouted to Caesar: "Caesar, would you like to get all my Regalias? If you win me in the fight, I will give you my Regalia of Lighting added in Regalias you demanded. If you lose, you will free Hideyoshi without getting Regalias!" "Well, well. Somebody sounds confident," Caesar said but at the same time he was sure that Nobunaga was planning something, otherwise he wouldn't place all his Regalias as pledge. But what was he planning? "Very well, Nobunaga," Caesar shouted: "Win against me and you will get your servant back. But if you lose, all your Regalias are mine!" "Bring it on!" Nobunaga shouted when he controlled The Fool to pull its sword out. Quo Wadis did same.

The fight was on!

* * *

Hideyoshi and soldiers guarding him watched the fight between of two Gian War Armors a short distance from them. "What a fool," one of soldiers said: "He put all his Regalias as pledge althought he hasn't any chance against Lord Caesar." "Don't speak about Nobu-sama that way!" Hideyoshi snapped to the soldier: "Nobu-sama isn't stupid like you think!" "Be quiet! Your opinions doesn't matter," another soldier said while he kicked Hideyoshi's rib. Hideyoshi yelped and was going to protest when suddenly something unexcept happened.

A purple dragon attacked toward to soldiers!

Soldiers cried for fear and grabbed thier weapons. Hideyoshi was first flinched this sudden attack but soon he calmed down when he recognized the dragon. At the same time whensoldiers tried shot the dragon – which wasn't easy at all because bullets simply went throught it without hurting it – they were targeted by another surprise attack. Soldiers barely made a sound when multiple kunai knives were thrown on their chest and throat. Hideyoshi sat where he was while the soldiers fell as dead on the ground. Then he turned to face the dragon and smiled: "Well done, Asahiko."

Slowly the purple dragon disappeared like mist and Asahiko leaped out from nearly bushes. Just then Chacha, who had killed soldiers with kunai knives from her hiding place, ran to Hideyoshi and started to pick a lock of chains. "Looks like you are fine," Chacha said while smiling to Hideyoshi. "Yep, everything is fine," Hideyoshi answered and chuckled when Asahiko climbed on his shoulder and started to lick his cheek: "My smart girl. You returned to Nobu-sama and told him that we are in trouble. Well done." Finally Chacha managed to open the chains. Hideyoshi got up while rubbing his wrists and took back with thankful expression his Regalia of Wind which Chacha gave him. "we must return back in the Owari's castle. It's the order from Nobunaga-sama," Chacha informed. "Understood," Hideyoshi nodded and they ran away from fighting warlords and their Giant War Armors.

* * *

Even in the middle of the fight Caesar saw what happened to soldiers and that Hideyoshi escaped. He made Quo Wadis to block with his own sword the The Fool's strike of sword just in time and Caesar said to Nobunaga: "Is this the reason you challenged me? So your servant would escape? Quite reckless plan." "This is just the beginning, Caesar!" Nobunaga said confidently.

* * *

Hideyoshi, Chacha and Asahiko had return in the castle after some time. Hideyoshi's eyes widened for surprise when he saw Gou holding brown and black winghorses. "Momiji and Yuri!" Hideyoshi exclaimed. "That's right. Gou took them from Caesar's camp while I was rescuing you," Chacha explained. Suddenly Asahiko noticed somebody and barked. Hideyoshi turned his gaze in the direction where Asahiko was staring and he noticed Mitsuhide running to them. Hideyoshi smiled and rose his hand: "Hello, Mitsu!" "Hideyoshi! Are you alright?" Mitsuhide asked after he came to them. "Yes. I'm fine," Hideyoshi informed slamming his fist on his chest but then he turned serious and continued: "But I have no time to chat. I go to get Goku and then I go to help Nobu-sama." "No way!" Mitsuhide strictly. Before Hideyoshi had time to say anything, Mitsuhide explained: "You have been as Caesar's prisoner some time and you need rest. Besides Nobu want fight aalone against Caesar. This is order from Nobu." "But...! I know that Nobu-sama succees in fights but if he continue fighting against Caesar, Ranmaru is taken to the Star of West before we arrive in the Takamagahara!" Hideyoshi said worriedly. "We know already what Caesar has planned for Ranmaru," Mitsuhide informed while he swept his hairs: "We sent Himiko, Hatsu, da Vinci and some of our soldiers with War Armors by Azuchi to Takamagahara. Nobu ordered them rescue Ranmaru." "Wait a moment... War Armors?" Hideyoshi asked with knitted eyebrowns: "Wasn't Ley Lines in the Takamagahara too strong that War Armors couldn't be used there? Or didn't westerns find our ley line controllers?" "According to Himiko's information Caesar's troops have built their own versions from ley line controllers, so they can use War Armors there," Mitsuhide told but he added: "Now you know our plans, you should let physician check you and rest." "Why? I told you that I'm fine!" Hideyoshi exclaimed with hint of offense. "Just in case. Leave," Mitsuhide sighed. Hideyoshi and Asahiko glanced quickly at each others and he shrugged: "Fine..." Hideyoshi left Chacha and Mitsuhide talking together about different opinions to help Nobunaga if necessary and he himself walked to the castle Asahiko still on his shoulder. But when they were entered, Hideyoshi didn't go to meet the physician but he searched the nearest window. When he had found the window, Hideyoshi and Asahiko made sure that nobody was here to see and then Hideyoshi climbed on the castle's roof.

Mitsuhide, Chacha and Gou continued conversation until they heard a loud noise. "What was that?" Mitsuhide asked worriedly. Chacha and Gou also looked unsure. When Mitsuhide searched the source of noise, he suddenly flinched and exclaimed: "Hideyoshi!"

* * *

At a distance Himiko's ship Azuchi was on the way to Takamagahara. "Lady Himiko, I'm very thankful for you that you use Azuchi to rescue Ranmaru," da Vinci said. "I don't care what happens to Ranmaru. I do this only to please my betrothed," Himiko said rudely. Da Vinci hasn't time to say anything else when one of Himiko's handmaid suddenly informed: "Something is incoming fast!" "What it is?" Himiko demanded. Just when she has ask, something green, yellow and fast passed Azuchi and disappeared in the way of Takamagahara. There was silence in the ship when everybody stared after the flying object. Finally da Vinci opened his mouth: "Was it Goku?"

* * *

Hideyoshi piloted Goku in the direction where he knew Takamagahara is located. Asahiko had move from its master shoulder to his lap and she sat patiently still. "Sorry, Nobu-sama and Mitsu. But I can't stand still while Jeanne is forced to do the biggest mistake of her life," Hideyoshi thought darkly. He still remember Jeanne's sad face when she came say goodbye to Hideyoshi. No. In situation like this Hideyoshi wasn't going to just stand still and do nothing. "Hold on, Asahiko. I will increase Goku's speed," Hideyoshi said to kitsune fox before he increased his Giant War Armor's speed.

* * *

Jeanne sat her hands in handcuffs guarded by three western soldiers in the entrance hall of the Takamagahara's control tower. Soon the fourth soldier came to them and said: "The ship is ready. We can leave." One of soldier guarding Jeanne pulled her harshly up and said rudely: "Come." Jeanne didn't say anything, she just let soldiers half-blind and half-rail her out of the control tower. They walked to the field where were waiting some soldiers in War Armors and the western space ship. While they were walking, Jeanne hoped that Hideyoshi was alright and Nobunaga would use her Regalia of Purity correctly. "Go into the ship!" one of soldiers ordered while he shoved Jeanne on the ship's stairs. Jeanne staggered a little bit but she walked to the stairs. "Nobunaga, Mitsuhide, Hideyoshi and da Vinci... Goodbye and sorry..." she thought to herself.

Nobody there could have foreseen what would happen next.

The War Armors in line almost flew in the air when something collided into them with speed. Then the attacker got around the ship and attacked to the another line of War Armors. "What's that?" one of soldiers shouted with confusion. Like to answer to the soldier's question, the attacker stopped in front of the western troops and revealed itself as Goku. "Hideyoshi!" Jeanne shouted with surprised tone but she sounded also little bit reliefed. Goku opened turbines on its shoulders and directed them toward to War Armors which were going to get up after the previous attack.

"Be as fast as the wind!" Hideyoshi shouted when he shot wind from the turbines to War Armors. War Armors flew to some distance away because of power of winds and some of them started to smoke and spark. After this Hideyoshi turned Goku to face the soldiers guarding Jeanne. They had grabbed their guns and aimed with them to Goku. "Come out of there and arms up!" one of soldier shouted with demanding tone.

The door of Goku's control room opened. Soldiers assumed to see the Giant War Armor's pilot but instead they shouted for fear when they saw a big purple dragon. Hideyoshi also came out of the control room and then the dragon placed itself around of him like a loyal pet. He looked at soldiers with confident gaze and shouted while pointing to them with his finger: "I'm the great general Toyotomi Hideyoshi of Oda clan! Throw your guns away or you will feel both the wrath of the dragon of the Star of East and the power of the Oda clan!"

"You must be kidding me..." Jeanne sighed to herself.

"Leave the Giant War Armor or we will shoot you!" one of soldiers shouted. "Your destiny is sealed! Attack, the great dragon of East!" Hideyoshi shouted dramatically. The "dragon" obeyed and it attacked. Soldiers forgot Hideyoshi for a moment and started to shoot the "dragon" who charged toward them. But like before, bullets didn't cause damage to the "dragon". The "dragon" attacked on one soldier. The soldier shouted for fear but soon fear turned into confusion when he noticed that he was unharmed despite the attack of "dragon". "What-?" was the only word which the soldier managed to say before something hitted him back of the head and the soldier fell as unconscious on the ground. Same happened to other soldiers as well: the purple "dragon" attacked on them but soldiers were so confused that they didn't foresee the hit to back of the head. Finally the last soldier was hitted to unconscious and Asahiko dismantled her dragon-shaped illusion. Hideyoshi, who had hit soldiers while Asahiko had drawn their attention, looked at unconscious soldiers while holding nunchucks in his hands and nodded acceptedly: "The easiest strike ever."

 **(A's note: Thanks to Shirley Medici for telling me the name of Hideyoshi's weapon :) .)**

"Hideyoshi..." Jeanne said carefully.

Hideyoshi turned to face Jeanne who had come down the ship stairs. Asahiko walked to Jeanne and she stopped at her feet while wagging her three tails. "Jeanne-chan," Hideyoshi said with serious tone and walked to Jeanne: "Listen. We must-"

A sudden sound interrupted Hideyoshi. Jeanne's eyes widend for worry and Asahiko started to growl to the direction of sound. Hideyoshi turned and noticed a hatch in the Takamagahara's field where came a Giant War Armor out.

The Giant War Armor was auburn colored, it had gladiator's helmet-shaped head and two swords in its hands.

"My lord Caesar was right once again," Brutus's voice was heard from the Giant War Armor: "Nobunaga tried to trick us to get both of you without giving away his Regalias. Well, actually I'm happy that somebody actually came here. I will now try this new Giant War Armor, Dimachaeri, against you eastern barbarians. Brutus controlled Dimachaeri to point at Hideyoshi with its sword and asked with loud voice: "What do you think, monkey? Do you dare fight with me or would you like to run away?" "Running away doens't belong to my habits!" Hideyoshi informed with determined tone while shaking his fist. "Hideyoshi!" Jeanne exclaimed worriedly. Hideyoshi turned once again to face Jeanne and said: "Wait here with Asahiko. When I have got rid of that guy, we must talk." Jeanne tried to say something else but Hideyoshi was already running to Goku. Jeanne stared after him worriedly while she let Asahiko climb on her shoulder. "Hideyoshi will be fine..." Jeanne whispered a little bit unsurely to Asahiko. The kitsune fox nodded emphatically.

* * *

Goku and Dimachaeri stood some distance away from each others. Both of them waited which one of them would make the first move. Finally Hideyoshi became bored for waiting and he charged with Goku toward his enemy. Goku striked with one of its nunchucks but Dimachaeri blocked it with its sword. Goku was going to strike again with its another nunchuck but Dimachaeri blocked also this strike and then it pushed Goku further. While Hideyoshi tried to make sure that Goku didn't fall over, Brutus charged with Dimachaeri toward to Goku, ready to strike with its sword. Hideyoshi noticed this move just in time so he controlled Goku to dodge the attack. Goku leaped further away from its enemy and opened turbines. "Be as fast as the wind!" Hideyoshi shouted when directed winds toward to Dimachaeri. Brutus exclaimed when winds hitted on Dimachaeri and made it fall over. Hideyoshi, seeing his chance, attacked with Goku toward the enemy.

Unfortunately Hideyoshi was little bit too reckless. When Goku attacked, Dimachaeri rose its leg and hitted Goku's chest with it. This simple both blocked and unbalanced Goku. "Ouch!" Hideyoshi shouted when he hit his head from impact force. Meanwhile when Dimachaeri got up, Goku took a few steps back. "Huh... He is stronger and faster than last time," Hideyoshi thought to himself while rubbing his nose: "Maybe I should take distance and attack with the Regalia of Wind." Hideyoshi opened turbines again, ready to strike. But this time Brutus was faster. He controlled Dimachaeri to swing one of its sword and then the sword's handle became taller until it hit Goku's shoulder and damaged one of turbines. "WHAT?!" Hideyoshi exclaimed with surprised tone while the information of Goku's damages appeared in front of him. "A telescoping handle?" Jeanne gasped with shock. Hideyoshi touched his Regalia which started to feel warmer for some reason, like to warn from something. "What do you like from Dimachaeri's special swords? They have desinged for nuisances like you," Brutus said mockingly while Dimachaeri's sword fold up. "Using weapons like that is cheating!" Hideyoshi shouted while shaking Goku's fist. "Too late to complain!" Brutus shouted when Dimachaeri attacked.

Hideyoshi controlled Goku to dodge but Dimachaeri turned quickly and striked with its sword. However Hideyoshi managed to block the attack with Goku's nunchucks. That would had been better if he wouldn't use both of nunchucks to defending. While Hideyoshi focused in defending, Brutus struck Dimachaeri's sword between Goku's side armor plates. Hideyoshi glanced worriedly at the information about new damages but he tried to focus in the fight. Finally Hideyoshi managed gather enought strenght to push Dimachaeri further away. Hideyoshi controlled Goku to leap backward to get distance from its enemy. Brutus didn't let that happen but he pulled the sword which was stuck between Goku's armor plates and pulled the olive green Gian War Armor closer. Hideyoshi exclaimed when Dimachaeri hit the second turbine with its free sword.

"Hideyoshi!" Jeanne shouted worriedly when both of turbines disappeared from Goku's shoulders.

"Darn!" Hideyoshi muttered while he tried to get more distance from his enemy but Dimachaeri just pulled Goku closer. Brutus was going to strike again but this time Goku blocked sword with his another nunchuck. Meanwhile Hideyoshi tried to free Goku from the sword stuck between the armor plates. "Darn! It's stuck!" Hideyoshi yelped. Soon Hideyoshi got something else to think when Dimachaeri pointed the free sword toward to him. "You stood against my lord Caesar and our star's military forces and now you are going to pay for everything you have done," Brutus said coldly: "Any last words?" "I'm trying to think something..." Hideyoshi answered carefully while he tried to think plan to survive from the situation.

"Stop!" Jeanne shouted, getting both Brutus and Hideyoshi's attention.

"Let him go! I promise obey in everything if you let Hideyoshi live!" Jeanne shouted to Brutus.

"Shut up, you demon-possessed witch!" Brutus shouted back.

Hideyoshi saw that Jeanne flinched because of these words and his face fell. Hideyoshi used Goku's hand to grab Dimachaeri's hand and he said strictly: "If you speak to her the way like that, it's no wonder that she left the Star of West." After saying this Goku punched Dimachaeri's head. When the auburn Giant War Armor staggered for the force of punch, Hideyoshi controlled Goku to kick Dimachaer and made it release it grip from the sword stucked in Goku. "This is over now!" Hideyoshi shouted while Goku grabbed Dimachaeri's arm and threw it over his shoulder.

Dimachaeri flew to the edge of Takamagahara but before it fell the door of Dimachaeri's control room opened and Brutus flew with an ejection seat from the control room. Both Dimachaeri and Brutus with his seat disappeared over the edge. Before that Hideyoshi noticed that Brutus glared murderously at him.

"There he went," Hideyoshi stated.

"Hideyoshi!" Jeanne shouted to get his attention. After he removed the sword between of Goku's armor plates, Hideyoshi jumped on the ground where Jeanne and Asahiko already waited him. "Are you alright, Jeanne-chan?" Hideyoshi asked for her. "Why?" Jeanne asked strictly. Hideyoshi stared at Jeanne with confusion. "What 'why'? I came here to rescue you!" Hideyoshi said. "I already told the information Caesar wanted and I promised to return back to the Star of West," Jeanne said. Hideyoshi stared Jeanne for a while. The he crossed his arms and said bitterly: "Funny. I remember you said that you have not friends on the Star of West. Why you are suddenly so eager to return? Have you decided change a side?" "You don't understand!" Jeanne snapped.

Asahiko was startled for Jeanne's tone so it jumped from Jeanne's shoulder and walked some distance away from humans, sensing tension of the situation.

"What I don't understand?!" Hideyoshi demanded. "I'm a demon-possessed! Everybody who are important to me get hurt and start hate me!" Jeanne shouted and started to cry: "I-I... I don't want that Nobunaga... or you... or anybody else get hurt because of me! I don't forgive myself if I hurt more innocent people!" Hideyoshi started to feel bad. He didn't want to fight with Jeanne, he wanted to rescue her. Hideyoshi glanced at Jeanne who sobbed quietly. He would like say something which would make Jeanne feel better. Then he remembered something.

"Jeanne," Hideyoshi said: "That day you activated your Regalia to protect Nobu-sama... Did you see a vision about the fight between of Nobu-sama and Caesar?" Jeanne swallowed and glanced at Hideyoshi: "Y-yes, I did... In the vision... Caesar killed Nobunaga... I wanted to protect him..." "That's why you can't be demon-possessed!" Hideyoshi exclaimed. Jeanne flinched and tried to think something to say but Hideyoshi continued: "You are kind, trustworthy and caring. How can a person like that be demon-possessed?" "Bu-but... My visions..." Jeanne tried to say but Hideyoshi interrupted her: "If your visions are the reason of your caring nature, I have nothing against them. Besides here have been wars even before I borned so your ability shouldn't cause more problems. Hideyoshi grabbed speechless Jeanne's hands and said: "Jeanne-chan. I don't care what your parents or people of your home town think about you because I know what kind of person you really are. I still want to be your friend, Jeanne-chan. And I'm sure Nobu-sama, Mitsu, da Vinci-dono and even Ichihime-sama think the same."

Jeanne stared at Hideyoshi as speechless until she hugged Hideyoshi and sobbed again, this time for happiness: "Hideyoshi... Thank you..." "You are welcome," Hideyoshi said friendly and sniffed carefully Jeanne's hairs while thinking: "Nobu-sama is right. Jeanne-chan smells like flowers."

Asahiko got their attention pulling Hideyoshi's pantleg. Hideyoshi and Jeanne broke away from their hug and glanced at each others. "We should return back to Owari. Nobu-sama is possibly already won against Caesar," Hideyoshi said while he took Asahiko in his arms: "Azuchi was on its way to here. They will take us back to Owari." Jeanne nodded and they started walk to Goku.

* * *

"Sir Brutus! Are you alright?" a western soldier asked while he helped Brutus into the boat. After Brutus had escape with the ejection seat from Dimachaeri, he had fell in the sea but he wasn't afloat long time because part of Caesar's troops was patroling in this area. First Brutus didn't say anything but when he sat safely and wrapped in blanket in the boat, Brutus said: "Send a message to Lord Caesar. Tell him that the mission failed and... Are those two still there?" "Yes," another soldier with portable control unit answered: "Camera sees that they haven't left yet." "Good. Blow the bomb," Brutus ordered.

* * *

Jeanne and Hideyoshi were taliking together while waiting Azuchi. "What that 'the great general of the Oda clan' – thing was?" Jeanne asked. Hideyoshi shrugged with smile: "I just tried to be impressive." "I think that it was rather theatrical," Jeanne said with teasing tone. "Hey! That was mean!" Hideyoshi chuckled: "You must do unforgettable impression so your enemies wouldn't mess with you anymore!"

Asahiko lay in Hideyoshi's lap during the conversation but now it sat up and pricked up its ears. "What now, Asahiko?" Jeanne asked from the fox. Asahiko leaped from Hideyoshi's lap and walked to near of the edge where Dimachaeri had fell and purple aura surrounded Asahiko. Suddenly it flinched and ran to Hideyoshi and Jeanne. "Asahiko? Is something wrong?" Hideyoshi asked when Asahiko pulled again his pantleg. Asahiko barked and again the purple aura surrounded it. This time the aura spreaded to Hideyoshi and Jeanne and then they understood why Asahiko was afraid.

"Jeanne-chan!" Hideyoshi exclaimed while he took Asahiko in his arms: "We must-!"

It was already too late.

The ship belonging to Caesar's troops exploded and Jeanne, Hideyoshi and Asahiko flew in the air for the force of explosion. Jeanne landed to the ground and she felt horrible pain. Before she lost her consciousness, Jeanne saw that what she had seen in her vision: Hideyoshi and Asahiko lay on the ground, bleeding and unconscious.

* * *

Caesar and Nobunaga have fought against each others without knowing anything what happened in the Takamagahara. Caesar was just going to attack using Quo Wadis when he got a message: the mission in the Takamagahara failed, Dimachaeri was destroyed and the bomb in the ship was blowed. Caesar gnashed when he read the message. In addition the mission failed both Quo Wadis and The Fool were damaged some in fight. Finally he turned to his troops and informed: "Our mission failed. We retreat in our main camp now. This is the order!" Nobunaga, who was ready to continue the fight, lowered his sword and gave himself a break when Caesar ordered his troops to retreat. Caesar turned Quo Wadis to the direction of his camp but before he left Caesar said to Nobunaga: "This fight ended this way but next time we see, your all Regalias are mine." "I don't let that happen," Nobunaga informed. When the western troops have left, Nobunaga turned The Fool back to the Owari. He stopped The Fool when he saw a fallen apple tree. Nobunaga hoped that the tree was not omen...

* * *

 _[flashback]_

Hideyoshi yelped from pain and he felt taste of blood in his mouth. "You worthless piece of dirt!" one of recruits shouted while punching Hideyoshi again. Hideyoshi's body was aching and more blood come from corner of his mouth and his nose. Hideyoshi had rail in the rain to the forest near to Owari's castle where four other recruits started to punch and kick him. And why?

Because of Katsuro.

Just a moment ago Hideyoshi had heard that bandits were kill the right Kinsuzu Katsuro when he was on his way to his family's friend soon after Hideyoshi enlisted in the army. Looks like others knew it times ago but they decided now do something to Hideyoshi. "Who you think you are? You enlist in the army with false name and you think that nobody notice? Right?" another recruit asked and kicked Hideyoshi. "I-I didn't it for fun... I was ordered to..." Hideyoshi tried explain. "You was ordered? Who ordered? Takeda Shingen or Uesugi Kenshin? You dirty spy!" a recruit shouted while he punched Hideyoshi again. "N-no! You mis-misunderstand..." Hideyoshi said but his words were interrupted when they punched and kicked him more. "Liar! You are just twisted and low spy!" the third recruit shouted. "Let's beat him into the Hell," one of recruits decided.

Finally recruits left beaten and bleeding Hideyoshi in the forest. Beacuse of pain Hideyoshi wasn't able to move but he was forced to lay on the ground while the rainwater mixed with his blood.

"Asahi... everybody... My revenge failed... I'm sorry..." Hideyoshi said to himself with weak voice before pain took away his consciousness...

 _[flashback end]_

* * *

 **Wow... The longest chapter ever but I feel that I failed with this chapter somehow. By the way, Hideyoshi, Jeanne and Asahiko aren't dead because here is still two more unwritten chapters in this fanfiction. The next chapter is reserved entirely for the last flashback!**


	7. Chapter 7

**When I wrote this chapter, I realized something: writing is like running. When I don't know how to continue my fanfictions, it's like standing in the crossroads. And when I read what have I written before publishing and it's not good enought in my opinion, it's like stumbling while running.**

 **Sorry, this was just somekind of thinking... Back to the fanfiction!**

* * *

 **Past which resulted in the present**

Chapter 7

 _[flashback]_

I opened my eyes and in front of my eyes was the blue sky. I was laying on the open meadow and my home village was some distance away. However, my attention was caught by a single person who sat next to me.

Asahi.

She smiled at me with her usual sweet way and I smiled back. I got up and stretched out my hand to Asahi. Asahi grabbed my hand, her hand was small but warm. Together we started to walk toward to our home village. This is the way I wanted to live, together with my family without worries and fear.

Suddenly I felt how the air turned colder. I turned and my eyes widened with horror. An ominous crack was appeared in the meadow behind of them. Asahi had also notice the crack and she held my hang tighter. I step protectively in front of my little sister while the crack widened. I noticed to my horror that there was somekind of cold black-purple mist. Just when I thought that the situation wouldn't turn worse, it happened. Multiple hands rose from the crack which stretched towards us. I turned and ordered Asahi run. While we were running the sky turned darker, flora withered away, the crack widened...

I yelped when I felt cold hands grabbing my ankle and I fell on the ground. I started to kick hands away without success. More hands grabbed me. They grabbed hold of my legs and arms and pulled me toward to the crack. Asahi noticed my trouble and ran to me, althought I ordered her to escape. Hands were already pulled me in the crack. Cold and dark mist reached to my waistline and hands grabbed hold of my neck and head while pulling me deeper in the mist. Asahi stretched her hand to me, hers eyes full of tears and fear. I tried to grab her hand just one last time but I failed. My sister's crying face was my last flashback before my head was pulled under the mist...

* * *

Hideyoshi groaned when he tried to open his eyes. He saw everything dimly and a pounding headache didn't help anyhow.

"Am I dead?" Hideyoshi asked weakly from himself.

"No," here was a voice next to Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi turned his head to see who had spoken but he regret it immediately when he felt pain. Mitsuhide sat next to Hideyoshi and noticed Hideyoshi's painful expression. "Be careful," Mitsuhide said calmly: "You got quite beating." "Oh really?" Hideyoshi muttered sarcastically. Finally Hideyoshi got the full clarity about his surrounding. He was in the dimly lit room where were just a chest of drawers and a futon where Hideyoshi was laying just now. His wounds were bandaged and his clothes were changed to a white night yukata. "How... and when...?" Hideyoshi asked.

"We saw the recruits who beated you coming from the forest and we found you soon after it," Mitsuhide told: "First we thought to let you die because you had enlist in the army with wrong name but Nobu managed to persuade us to take care for you." After hearing these words a question rose in Hideyoshi's mind: "How long have you known that I'm not Kinsuzu Katsuro?" "Couple of weeks after he got killed," Mitsuhide answered: "First Lord Nobuhide wanted interrogate you immediately but then they decided not to reveal you yet but observe you to know your goal. That thing should had stay as secret and we have no idea how those recruits got to know the truth about you." Mitsuhide got up and said: "Now you are awake, I will go to get the physician to check you. Don't even think leaving this room, here is people observing you." After he said this Mitsuhide left and left Hideyoshi in the room.

* * *

Hideyoshi spent his time as convalescent some time. First he wasn't even able to sit but some time later his wounds healed and he was able to move. That wasn't so great thing because Hideyoshi was guarded and wasn't allowed to leave the room.

* * *

Finally came the day when Hideyoshi was taken to examinee. Soldiers tied Hideyoshi's hands and took him into the room where Oda Nobuhide waited with his advisors Shibata and Hayashi. Hideyoshi had reason to be nervous. Him original plan was to kill Oda Nobuhide as avenge but luckily Hideyoshi didn't has told about his plans to anybody. Still he thought if they will order him to be executed and if not, then what would happen to him? Hideyoshi didn't also like that here was a servant with bamboo stick in the room.

"So you enlisted with the name Kinsuzu Katsuro, what isn't your right name, in the army?" Lord Nobuhide asked strictly. "Yes..." Hideyoshi answered while trying to hide his nervousness. "Tell your right name and your connection with the Kinsuzu family!" Lord Nobuhide ordered. Hideyoshi gulped before he answered: "My name is Hideyoshi. I'm a servant of the Kinsuzu family. Kinsuzu Hirokazu and Kinsuzu Kiyoko ordered me enlist in the army instead their son Kinsuzu Katsuro-OUCH!" Hideyoshi had hardly had time to stop his answer when he got hit by the bamboo stick. Lord Nobuhide glared at Hideyoshi: "The Kinsuzu family told us that they don't know anything about the person who had elisted in the army with theirs son name. How do you explain it?" "What?!" Hideyoshi exclaimed with disbelieving tone: "B-but... They ordered me-Ouch!" Hideyoshi yelped when he got a new hit by the stick. "Speak the truth if your life is important to you," Lord Nobuhide ordered. "I'm speaking the truth!" Hideyoshi shouted: "Hirokazu-sama and Kiyoko-sama ordered me enlist in the army with Katsuro's name while the right Katsuro would leave away from the war!" Again a new strike.

"You wretched!" Shibata shouted: "Do you know that you are speaking against the one of well-known family of the Owari?!" "He is lying," Hayashi said rudely: "He is possibly a spy." "That's possible," Lord Nobuhide muttered and he said to Hideyoshi: "If you tell us who you are working for, you may live a little longer." "I told already. I'm a servant of the Kinsuzu family!" Hideyoshi said. "Kinsuzu Hirokazu told us that nobody of his servants was sent in the army," Shibata informed.

The bad suspicions hitted in Hideyoshi. The Kinsuzu family had denied sending Hideyoshi instead Katsuro in the army. It was possible that they even denied Hideyoshi ever been their servant. "This is the last warning. If you don't tell the truth, we will execute you sooner than later," Lord Nobuhide informed. "But I'm speaking the truth!" Hideyoshi shouted sounding already hopeless. "Oh really..." Lord Nobuhide said with suspicious tone: "Do you have any evidence that you have been a servant of the Kinsuzu family?" Hideyoshi fell silent. He really hasn't any kind of evidence that he had work for the Kinsuzu family. When Hideyoshi didn't answer, Lord Nobuhide said to guards in the room: "Take him in the prison. I will decide the time of execution later."

* * *

Just when guards were going to grab Hideyoshi, a voice stopped them: "Wait!"

Everybody turned their gaze to the door of the room and they noticed Nobunaga and Mitsuhide standing at the door.

"What do you want, Nobunaga? Don't you see that we are interrogating the prisoner?" Lord Nobuhide said strictly. Nobunaga walked in the room and stopped next to Hideyoshi. "I already know what is happening," Nobunaga stated: "And I want to say that you shouldn't execute him because I want him to my servant." Silence fell in the interrogate room when everybody in the room stared at Nobunaga.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Lord Nobuhide shouted to Nobunaga: "He might be a spy and you tell us that you want him serve you! You fool!" Nobunaga listened calmly his father's furious shouting until Nobunaga said: "How do you know that he is a spy? It's possible that he is just a hick." "Thank you for the compliment..." Hideyoshi muttered actually to himself. Just then Lord Nobuhide looked remembering Hideyoshi's presence and he shouted to guards: "I ordered you take him in the prison! Do it now!" Guards obeyed and pulled Hideyoshi up and took him out of the room while Nobunaga continued arguing with Lord Nobuhide.

* * *

Guards took Hideyoshi in the prison and left him in the prison cell. Hideyoshi sighed, leaned against the his prison cell's wall and sank into his thoughts.

Hideyoshi was so deep in his thoughts that he lost his sense of time for some time. He thought how the fight between of Nobunaga and his father would end and would Hideyoshi meet Asahi and their parents in the after life if he is executed.

Suddenly the door of prison cell opened. Hideyoshi flinched and turned his gaze to the door.

Nobunaga and Mitsuhide were standing at the door.

"Hello, Monkey," Nobunaga said with smile: "Looks like they put you in the monkey cage." "Very funny," Hideyoshi snorted darkly but he added sharply: "And my name is Hideyoshi." "Hideyoshi..." Nobunaga said thoughtfully: "Not bad name... but I still call you as Monkey." Hideyoshi was going to say something irrelevant but somehow he managed control himself and asked instead: "What do you want?"

Nobunaga leaned against a wall of the prison cell and started: "I talked with father-" "I know. I almost heard your "talk" to here," Hideyoshi noted. Nobunaga continued without paying attention in interruption: "And we managed make a deal." Hideyoshi frowned while asking: "What kind of deal?" "We decided that we are not going execute you... yet," Nobunaga told calmly: "But if you want avoid the execution surely, you must win a match against the recruit who my father will choose."

Hideyoshi moved away from the wall and he stared at Nobunaga for a moment before he said: "Do I understood right? I must win against a recruit in match and if I win, I'm not going to be executed?" "You understood correctly," Nobunaga answered but then he raised his index finger up: "But on one condition!" Hideyoshi tensed when he heard that. It didn't promise anything good. Nobunaga pointed his index finger to Hideyoshi: "If you win the match, you must become my servant. I you refuse, we will execute you even if you would win."

Silence fell in the prison cell. Nobody of youngs said anything, they just stared at each others. Finally Hideyoshi got up and asked: "Why?"

"What 'why'?" Nobunaga asked in turn.

"Why do you want me to serve you?" Hideyoshi asked with hint of suspicion in his tone. Nobunaga sneered before he answered.

"I can't deny that you impressed me during our training match. Very few people manage hit me," Nobunaga answered. Hideyoshi flinched when he remembered the scratch he hit on Nobunaga's cheek. "Did you tell... about that scratch to anybody else?" Hideyoshi asked little bit nervously. "No, we didn't. And nobody ever asked, maybe because of Nobu's nature," Mitsuhide stated calmly. Hideyoshi sighed in relief.

"My dream is an absolute domination and that's why I want persons who has guts to act in different situation and distinctiveness to be different from the masses," Nobunaga told to Hideyoshi: "That's why I want you to serve me and my clan."

Nobunaga pushed himself away from the wall and said to Hideyoshi: "I wait that you have made your decision if you win. Until then you will think about it. See ya later."

Nobunaga and Mitsuhide left the prison cell and left Hideyoshi to think about the recent conversation.

* * *

"Nobu? You are serious about this?" Mitsuhide asked. "Yes. He is impressive... in his own way," Nobunaga stated while he remembered a certain event which happened weeks before the training match between of him and Hideyoshi...

 _[flashback in flashback]_

The group of recruits marched through the city. Nobunaga and Mitsuhide were ordered to go with them because Nobunaga, as the heir of Oda, must acquaint himself with war things and Mitsuhide look after him and took care that Nobunaga focused in essential things. Suddenly Nobunaga stopped and before Mitsuhide managed to say anything, he noticed Nobunaga staring on the certain street. Hideyoshi, who was left himself away from other recruits, stood on the street and talked with three starved-looking street children. Unfortunately the commander of recruits noticed that Hideyoshi had left the group and he shouted Hideyoshi to return in the group or else... Hideyoshi said something to children and then he ran back to the recruit group. Before Nobunaga and Mitsuhide followed them, they noticed children holding half of bread, some rice balls and an apple in their hands what definitely were from Hideyoshi's lunch bag.

 _[flashback in flashback end]_

* * *

Most of his time Hideyoshi spent in the prison cell practicing to the future match but he was allowed to practiced outdoors. Six soldiers guarded Hideyoshi when he was outdoors. The message was clear: if Hideyoshi would even try something like escaping, they would kill him. However, this didn't disturb Hideyoshi much because he had already decide that he wouldn't escape from this situation. Where he would even go although he would survive from guards?

Sometimes Nobunaga and Mitsuhide came to observe Hideyoshi's practices. Usually they just watched but sometimes made notes and gave advices. Mitsuhide also worked as Hideyoshi's sparring partner couple of times. When Hideyoshi didn't practice, he though about Nobunaga's suggestion.

* * *

Finally after the two weeks, which seemed like eternity, the day arrived when the match took place. The match was fought without weapons and was placed in the training field of Owari's castle. There were Nobunaga and Mitsuhide and in addition to them Lord Nobuhide, Shibata, Hayashi, Nobunaga's younger siblings Ichihime and Nobukatsu and some high-ranked persons of Oda's army.

Hideyoshi observed his opponent Taro who stood on the other side of the field. He was a head taller than Hideyoshi, he had short black hairs and he was visibly muscular. Both Hideyoshi and Taro were wearing the recruits's clothes of Oda's army althought Hideyoshi doubted little bit if his opponent was a recruit at all. In spite of his worrisome thoughts Hideyoshi bowed to Taro who did same.

The gong boomed as the mark of match's start.

Taro started. He aimed his fist towards Hideyoshi's head but Hideyoshi dodged it. Taro continued aiming a kick towards Hideyoshi but Hideyoshi grabbed Taro's leg, jumped off on the ground and tried to kick his opponent. Taro managed to block the kick. Then he grabbed Hideyoshi's ankle and threw him over his shoulder. Hideyoshi didn't have to worry, he landed on the field and took some distance away from his opponent with couple of backflips. Both of them stood still, observing each others.

This time Hideyoshi attacked. He ran towards Taro but when Taro took a defensive position, Hideyoshi jumped aside and aimed a kick towards Taro in profile. Taro turned to block but when Hideyoshi's kick hit Taro's blocking arms, Hideyoshi changed his position and aimed his fist towards Taro. Taro noticed this and he tried to dodge, but still the fist hit his cheek.

Taro staggered a little bit from the impact force and Hideyoshi landed on the field and took some distance.

"This is going well," Hideyoshi thought to himself. Unfortunately Hideyoshi became little bit too confident and careless. He ran towards Taro and aimed a new kick. Just like previously, Taro blocked the kick and grabbed Hideyoshi's ankle. But this time he didn't threw Hideyoshi but – as a surprise to Hideyoshi – he slam Hideyoshi on the field. Hideyoshi yelped when he hit his head on the ground but Taro didn't stop yet. He held still of Hideyoshi's ankle and twisted it. Hideyoshi yelped in pain but he still managed to escape from Taro's grip when he kicked Taro's chest.

After freeing himself, Hideyoshi decided took some distance from his opponent. But when took a step backward, Hideyoshi stopped when he felt a pain. He glanced at his ankle and understood: Taro had broken his ankle.

Meanwhile when Hideyoshi's attention was in his ankle, Taro made his next move. He twisted Hideyoshi's arm behind the Hideyoshi's back and wrapped his arm around Hideyoshi's neck strangling him.

"What a he-?" Nobunaga exclaimed: "That guy is strangling Monkey! This should be a match, not an execution!" "Lord Nobuhide has possibly plan this beforehand," Mitsuhide thought aloud. Nobunaga glanced surreptitiously at his father: "So he wouldn't need prepare execution individually if Monkey would win the match and refuse to serve me. That shrewd man..." "Not necessarily," Mitsuhide stated quietly to Nobunaga: "Maybe he just want to see how Hideyoshi would survive in situations like this."

Hideyoshi tried free himself from Taro's grip before he would lost his consciousness or worse, Taro would break his neck. The idea of death appeared in Hideyoshi's head and then he came to think of Asahi, their parents and his teacher Ogikaze. What would they say in the Afterlife if they would hear that Hideyoshi had died in the match against the recruit? Would he dishonor his family and teacher?

Would he dishonor Asahi?

No. Hideyoshi wouldn't let it happen. Hideyoshi couldn't dishonor everybody important person of him dying the way like this, especially not Asahi.

Ingoring the pain in his ankle and the strangling grip around his neck, Hideyoshi gathered his strenght and swung his body so he kicked Taro in his face **(A's note: I'm not 100 per cent sure if this is physically possible, so don't try this at home)**. Taro yelped and let go of Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi turned and hit his fist in Taro's face which caused Taro fell on the field. However Taro soon got up and attacked towards Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi blocked the attack, grabbed Taro's arm and hit his head to Taro's forehead. Taro fell on the field and didn't got up. The referee ran to Taro and checked his condition. Soon the referee walked to Lord Nobuhide and informed: "Taro is unconscious. Hideyoshi won this match."

Hideyoshi sighed in relief and sat down on the field. Now when the match was over, Hideyoshi felt his body – especially his ankle – aching. "Can you get up by yourself?" somebody asked suddenly. Hideyoshi turned his head and noticed Nobunaga and Mitsuhide standing next to him. "That was a great match, Monkey. Congratulations," Nobunaga said with smile. Hideyoshi decided to get up but unfortunately his ankle wasn't able to carry him. "Wait. Let me help," Mitsuhide said while he helped Hideyoshi got up. Hideyoshi accepted help and let Mitsuhide led him out from the field.

* * *

"Ouch!" Hideyoshi yelped. "I'm sorry," Mitsuhide said while bandaging Hideyoshi's ankle: "I will try to be more careful." "No. Everything is alright," Hideyoshi lied.

Just then the door opened and Nobunaga entered in the room. "Hello. How are you?" Nobunaga asked from Hideyoshi when he sat next to him. "I'm alive," Hideyoshi stated with slight smile. "Good," Nobunaga said: "It's time to tell your decision." "Nobu, I think that you should let him rest little while," Mitsuhide said when he finished the bandage. "You're right but father want know Monkey's decision right now," Nobunaga said and turned back to Hideyoshi: "So what's your decision?"

Hideyoshi had thought about it since then when Nobunaga had submit his suggestion. He had thought good and bad sides about the suggestion but here were things who had bigger effects on his decision.

Nobunaga had persuade others to take care for Hideyoshi after he was beated by other recruits.

Nobunaga arranged a chance to avoid execution to Hideyoshi.

Nobunaga even praised Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi changed carefully his position so he sat opposite to Nobunaga. Then he knelt and said:

"I, Hideyoshi, swear through my life and my honor to serve faithfully you and the Oda clan to the end of my days."

 _[flashback end]_

* * *

 **Okay everyone! This was the last flashback of this fanfiction. The next chapter is going to be the last chapter and the end of this fanfiction.**


	8. Chapter 8

**6th August 2015**

 **Hello everyone. I have made a decision regarding this fanfiction's title. Like you know, this fanfiction's title is _Past and present_. First I was satisfied with it but later I started to think that the title is too simple and boring. That's why I changed the title. The new title is:**

 _ **Past which resulted in the present**_

 **See. Much better, right? Now, enjoy the last chapter of the _Past which resulted in the present_.**

* * *

 **Past which resulted in the present**

Chapter 8

"Welcome back," a familiar voice said.

Hideyoshi opened his eyes carefully and ingored the pain when he turned his head to face Nobunaga who was sitting next to his futon. Hideyoshi's arms and legs were bandaged and Hideyoshi's head ached. Here was also bandage around his head. "How are you?" Nobunaga asked. "I have never felt better," Hideyoshi joked with slight smile but soon he asked with more serious tone: "Would you tell me what happened while I was unconscious?"

"The western star ship exploded. There was a some kind of bomb. Luckily Azuchi came to get you before the western reinforcements came there. You have some broken bones, wounds, bruises and you got a concussion but nothing fatal," Nobunaga told. Hideyoshi glanced at his bandaged arm and asked: "Ranmaru and Asahiko... Are they alright?"

"Ranmaru also has some broken bones and wounds but (s)he isn't in mortal danger. Speaking of Asahiko..." Nobunaga said motioning with his gaze at the another side of Hideyoshi: "She was injured in the least."

Hideyoshi turned his head to direction where Nobunaga had motioned and he noticed Asahiko sleeping on the pillow next to his futon. Asahiko looked fine but it's front paw was bandaged. Hideyoshi reached out his hand and petted Asahiko carefully. Asahiko didn't move but Hideyoshi felt heartbeats under the kitsune fox's fur.

"So, everything has end well?" Hideyoshi asked. "Yeah. But next time when you visit in your home village, don't take the western army with you," Nobunaga said mockingly. Then Nobunaga got up from the floor and said: "I go to take look if Ranmaru has woken. Stay here and rest. This is an order." "As you wish, Nobu-sama," Hideyoshi answered with slight smile before Nobunaga left the room.

* * *

Jeanne sat in her bed with bandaged wounds when she noticed Nobunaga entering in the room. Jeanne was going to greet Nobunaga but she closed her mouth when she saw him with strict face.

"Spit it out," Nobunaga said strictly.

"What?" Jeanne asked.

"What was you thinking? You just suddenly decided to go back to the Star of West, like we haven't already something else to think. Do you think that I have time to look after the run awayed servant?" Nobunaga demanded. "I didn't run away!" Jeanne informed with slightly offended tone: "I tried to protect Hideyoshi and you others!" "Protect us from what?" Nobunaga asked strictly: "At least not from the Western army. They could had torture you to get information about us and use you as a hostage."

"I wanted protect you from my visions!" Jeanne shouted but added carefully: "Before you start hate me because of my visions like people of my home town."

"Just that is so annoying about you!" Nobunaga snapped. Jeanne flinched and stared at Nobunaga. Nobunaga grabbed Jeanne's jaw and said strictly: "You always let everybody affect in your decisions although they wouldn't end well and then you will suffer from consequences." Jeanne tried to say something but Nobunaga continued: "Instead letting others decide the way of your life, prove them that they are wrong and choose your own path!"

Nobunaga released his grip from Jeanne's jaw and said with calmer tone: "I hope that you understood."

"Yes, I understood," Jeanne answered quietly.

"Good," Nobunaga said. Both of them were quiet for a while until Jeanne asked: "How about Hideyoshi and Asahiko? Are they-?" "They are fine and resting. Don't worry about them," Nobunaga answered. He reached out his hand, petted Jeanne's head and said: "You must rest too. It's inevitable."

Then Nobunaga put his hand in the jacket pocket, took something out of the pocket and gave it to Jeanne while saying: "I think that this belongs to you, Ranmaru. Asahiko brought it."

"My regalia!" Jeanne exclaimed happily when she saw her Regalia of Purity. Nobunaga smiled when he strung the regalia around the Jeanne's neck and said: "I can't imagine anybody else using the Regalia of Purity than you. I think that I'm too selfish to use it."

Jeanne blushed because of Nobunaga's words but she managed to say: "Maybe you too can use my regalia... Because you aren't always selfish..."

"I'm not always selfish? Well, that was polite," Nobunaga laughted. Nobunaga's comment made Jeanne speechless. Then Nobunaga walked to the door and opened it. He turned at the door and smiled to Jeanne: "I must leave now but see ya later." Jeanne smiled and nodded as answer. Nobunaga left the room.

* * *

Later Jeanne got more visitors: Hideyoshi and Asahiko. Gou, who carried the tea tray, followed them. "Hideyoshi? Shouldn't you and Asahiko be resting?" Jeanne asked. "I feel better than before," Hideyoshi claimed when he sat on the bed while holding Asahiko in his arms: "Besides I wanted to see how are you." Gou placed the tea tray next to Jeanne and Hideyoshi. There was a teapot, two tea cups, some biscuits and fried tofu, which definitely was to Asahiko, on the tray. After pouring tea Gou asked: "Do you still need my help?" "No, thank you. Thanks for help, Gou," Hideyoshi said. "Well, call me if you still need me," Gou said and left the room.

Hideyoshi and Jeanne drank tea and ate biscuits without saying anything. Asahiko ate the tofu happily. "Hideyoshi," Jeanne said breaking the silence: "I didn't remember say... Thank you for coming rescue me." "Of course we came. We couldn't leave you in trouble," Hideyoshi said with smile: "We are friends and friends take care for others during the war." "That's right..." Jeanne admitted. They sat in silence for a while until Jeanne said: "Hideyoshi. I swear that I willn't let anybody hurt my friends. I promise it." "I like that decision," Hideyoshi said and winked to Jeanne: "And I promise that I will help you keep your decision." "It's a deal," Jeanne said with smile.

Asahiko didn't participate in the discussion. It was already curled up and slept.

 **The End**


End file.
